


I'm sorry, what's a crack-vid?

by Guardian_of_Sarcasm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Watching Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform, If you want - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, maybe michael/lucifer, possible michifer, watching youtube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Sarcasm/pseuds/Guardian_of_Sarcasm
Summary: Sam, Dean, Bobby the Arch-angels (fallen included), Castiel, and Crowley all appear in a room with no clue how. But then a girl shows up and explains everything- they are going to watch crack-vids and gag reels. Why? Because she wants them too... and she's bored. So let's have some fun!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own supernatural or the crack videos they are made by people who are not me, obviously. I will leave the usernames of those who made the crack-vids though.
> 
> This is set before season 1 and before Sam and Jess got together, to save him from that pain, you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three out of four arch-angels, one seraph, one king of the crossroads and three hunters are locked in a room- no it's not a shitty joke, just a shitty fanfic. Let's do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own absolutely nothing except for Darcy and the idea to do this.

The room was full of confusion, though the angels refused to show it. They had recognized Crowley for what he was and tried to smite him, but for some reason they couldn't. And when they realized Gabriel and Lucifer were with them that just made everything worse. The arch-angels were yelling so loud that they didn't realize when someone else entered the room.

The girl had long red hair, though it was brown at the roots, and dark brown eyes. She was short at around 5'3" and wore camo skinny jeans, a black tank top that said "Run like Dean just saw you crash the impala" with a purple plaid shirt over it and a sleeveless black leather jacket. On her feet she wore black heeled doc. martins.

She immediately covered her ears at the yelling, before opening her mouth and letting out a piercing scream that rung in everyone's ears. Lowering her hands from her ears looked around at everyone and gave an awkward smile, "So, everyone gonna shut up now? Great. So, as you've probably realized by now, you are silenced because you guys are so fricken' loud it hurts. Now long story short, I am from a different world, one where none of this is real, it's just a T.V. show. I thought it would be fun if I put you guys in a room and made you watch the gag reels and crack-vids about Supernatural, A.K.A. your show. Obviously, God agreed as wouldn't have been able to do this without him lending a hand." She stopped talking for a second and waved her hand to show some seats facing a screen that had not been there a second ago.

"So, if you guys would just sit down I will give roll call, explain a few more things and then we can start." They all moved to the seats and sat down. "Now, in order of seating arrangements, we have: Bobby, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, Crowley and then I will be popping about the room an- SHIT! I didn't tell you my name, well I'm still not gonna tell you my name, but you can call me Darcy. Umm, oh yeah, you guys can't kill or harm each other, Crowley is a demon, everyone ending in -iel, -ael or -er is an angel, everyone but Castiel being and arch. What else? Oh yeah! In some videos you might be refered to as someone else so Jensen Ackles= Dean, Jared Padalecki= Sam, Jim Beaver= Bobby, Misha Collins= Castiel, Mark Sheppard= Crowley and I think that is all we need to know about who is who. Also sometimes Sam will be Lucifer because he is Lucifer's true vessel so yeah dun dun dun and all that dramatic stuff. There's something I need to do before I play the video, but I can't remember. OH! You guys are still silenced, duh!" She hit herself in the head and walked down the row tapping each person on the head and then sat on the table at the end of the row. Picking up a remote, she pointed it at the screen and pressed play.


	2. Season 1 Gag-reel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, here they are watching the first Gag-reel, I have taken Raphael out because I honestly don't know how to portray him, so yeah. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so bad, I just wanted to get this done quick because I am going to Egypt tomorrow for two weeks- wish I didn't have to though, I hate hot countries.
> 
> Also I do not own the video used for this. The video I used is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-RpXCOpmXs

**On screen Sam and Dean are in the impala, Sam in the driver's seat and Dean in the passenger holding a clapboard.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! Why is Sam in the driver's seat? What is with that?" Dean cried out. Darcy shrugged, "I don't know, he just is. Now watch, no one’s even said anything yet."

“Wait, does that mean I’m hunting again?” The question came from Sam. Darcy bit her lip anxiously before answering.

“Yes, I’ll explain everything at the end of the video.” And with that the screen started up again.

**Dean (Waving the clapboard around): Common mark all around, everybody's having a great time, smack it! (snaps clapboard closed)**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Cut to shot of Dean with underwear on his head.**

"Dude, what?" Sam called out laughing. "Wait a minute, how old are we in this?" He asked Darcy.

"Sam, you are 22 and Dean is 26. So this is like one year." Darcy answered as they turned back to the screen.

_**Cut scene** _

**Sam and Dean walk through a set of hospital doors wearing suits.**

**Sam: Dude, I'm not using this ID.**

**Dean: Why not?**

**Sam: Because it says bikini inspector on it.**

**Dean laughs.**

**Cut to Sam stood at the reception desk.**

**Sam (Taking ID from his inside pocket): Dr. Jerry.... (laughing) O'Connell**

**Cut to Dean bending over laughing.**

**Sam (Still laughing): What's my name?**

“Did you really forget your name?” Bobby asked irritated.

“It’s not me, it’s the actor!” Sam exclaimed in defence. Dean, meanwhile was laughing at his brother’s misfortune. The angels and demon were quiet, still unsure of what was happening.

“Idjit!” Bobby muttered, shaking his head and looking back at the screen.

**Female Off Screen: Kaplan.**

**Sam: Kaplan!**

_**Cut scene** _

**Sam and Dean in the impala, Sam in the passenger seat with headphones on and Dean in the driver's seat with a clapboard.**

**Dean (Waving clapboard around): Scene nine. (Sam removes the earphones) Take three. (snaps clapboard closed)**

**Sam (Stretching): Ahh.**

**Cut to same shot without clapboard or headphones.**

**Sam: You told her!?**

**Dean: Shut up.**

“Ahh brothers, don’t you remember when we were like that?” Gabriel spoke up looking at the other Arch-angels.

“I still can’t believe you told Raphael I dyed his wings yellow!” Lucifer exclaimed looking at Gabriel accusingly.

“Well, he was on the war path and he was _gonna_ blame me!” Gabriel defended.

“But he _did_ blame _me_! And I didn’t even do it!” Lucifer retorted.

“Well, who else could have done it, there was only us four and Dad at the time. So, if it wasn’t me then-.” Gabriel froze.

“What?”

“There were four of us at the time, not counting Dad because he was off beginning his first lower angels at the time. I didn’t do it, you say you didn’t do, Raphy couldn’t have done it- he was the victim, so that leaves-“

“Mickey!” They both turned to look at Michael with wide eyes.

Lucifer was conflicted, “I don’t know if I should hit you or hug you.”

Now Michael was confused, “What do you mean?”

“Well, on the one hand I’m pissed ‘cos Raphy beat me so bad I was bruised for a week, especially since he’s the healer and refused to heal me. But then, you were able to prank Raphy, pin the blame on someone else and keep from being found out since before the beginning of time.”

Darcy then spoke up, “Wow, and here I thought Michael was the good child. Oh well, on with the video.”

**_Cut scene_ **

**Camera is on Dean in the dark looking away from the camera smirking.**

**Sam (Off Screen): For the acting-**

**Dean: It's like working with children.**

“That’s because he is a baby.” Dean laughed.

“Dude, I’m 21!” Sam exclaimed in offence.

“Exactly, a little baby. Or not so little.” Dean teased.

“Dude, if 21 is a baby, then what does that make 25?” Sam retorted.

“Well, actually, both of you are babies compared to me- really, everyone in here- even little Casi are babies compared to us old archangels.” Gabriel announced with a smile.

“Ha, looks like you are a baby Dean!” Sam crowed with a smirk.

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are in the impala, Sam is driving and Dean is wearing sunglasses.**

**Dean: Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive? (lays down on to rest his head on Sam's lap)**

**Sam looks down at Dean and strokes his hair with one hand while making a face like when you go "aww" before looking up again and laughing.**

“And there’s more proof that Dean is a baby.” Sam grinned.

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are stood outside. Dean turns around to Sam, who sticks his tongue out.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Camera is on Sam who puts his finger up his nose.**

“Dude, what the hell, that’s disgusting!” Dean exclaimed, looking at his brother as if he was the one who did it.

“Dude, that wasn’t even me, it’s that Jared guy!”

“Wow, classy vessel you’ve got there Luci!”

“Ah, bite me Mikey!”

**Male Off Screen: And cut!**

**Sam laughs.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Dean is outside with his head tilted back and mouth wide open, catching snow.**

**Male Off Screen: Cut, one more!**

**Dean straightened his head, laughing.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Camera on Sam in the impala, passenger seat.**

**Sam: (Mouthing words)**

**Camera cuts to look through the passenger window.**

**Dean: Save it.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Camera shows Sam and Dean and two other guys facing them.**

**Camera cuts to a closer shot of Sam and Dean.**

**Sam: All right, awkward.**

**Dean: Okay.**

**Laughter off screen**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Camera shows Sam wearing a priest’s outfit.**

**Sam: Hey, I’m Sam. I’m sorry about your dad.**

**Camera cuts to Max.**

**Max: What kind of priest are you?**

**Camera cuts to Sam who smiles before the screen fades out. The front door is shown and opened to reveal Sam and Dean standing in sleeveless versions of the previous outfits.**

“Whoa! Now _that’s_ my kind of priest!” Gabriel cried out winking at Sam, who blushed and looked away.

**The screen fades back to Sam talking with Max.**

**Sam: Yeah, that’s a good question.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Camera shows Sam and Dean outside surrounded by police cars.**

**Sam: Wanna make a snowman?**

**Dean: Yeah.**

**Camera cuts to Sam. A noise can be faintly heard in the background.**

**Sam: You hear that bomb?**

**Camera cuts between Sam and Dean as their faces become alarmed and they rush away. A man can be heard laughing off screen.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Dean is sleeping in the front of the Impala, when Sam reaches through the window and presses the horn, making it sound.**

**Dean: (Jumping) Ahhhh!**

**The scene cuts back and repeats.**

**Dean: (Jumping and snorting) Ahh, base bullion.**

**Repeats again.**

**Dean: (Jumping) Kelly Clarkson!**

“Really, Kelly Clarkson?”

“Shut up, Sammy.”

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam is making faces at the camera.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Camera is on Sam.**

**Male Off Screen: Ready?**

**Female Off Screen: Yeah, I do.**

**Male Off Screen 2: Is it the one from before? Where you step in, uhh-**

**Sam: No, I’m just turning around-**

**_There is a beep and the scene starts._ **

**Sam: There have been others before that. Wherever this this thing goes, people die.**

**Sarah: (Walking around Sam) Well then you better show me, I’m coming with you.**

**Sam: (Turning to face Sarah. In the background, Dean looks up from the laptop.) What? No, no, Sarah, it can dick-**

“Oh, wow, wonder what’s on _your_ mind Sammy.”

“Oh, shut up Jerk.”

“Make me, Bitch.”

“Don’t you Idjits start!”

**As Sam stutters everyone starts laughing.**

**_Cuts back to the beginning and a clapboard is snapped closed._ **

**Sarah: Crazy, but if you’re right about this-**

**She cuts off with a laugh and is joined by Sam.**

**Cuts back to Sam facing away from Dean again. Sam is looking down, trying to keep a straight face. He fails and starts laughing.**

**Sam: Sorry. (Babbles, trying to explain. Dean just looks done.)**

“Oh, wow, Dean, looks like I’m not the only one with a bitch-face.”

**Off screen: Cut!**

**Sam: It sucks. (He walks off, raising his arms over his head.)**

**_Cuts back to beginning._ **

**Sarah is facing Dean with her back to Dean.**

**Sarah: Okay, ready (Blows some air out of her mouth)**

**_Cut scene._ **

**Sam and Sarah are sat outside with their backs to the camera. Dean pokes his head from the right, in between them.**

**Dean: Am I interrupting something?**

**_Cut scene back to the previous one._ **

**Sarah: Now, I’m not saying I’m not scared, ‘cos I am- (She pulls a frustrated face before laughing and continuing, while laughing.) I’m so scared. (To Sam) Why are you laughing?**

“Yeah, Sam, why are you laughing?” Dean taunted.

“Oh, shut up Dean, she started it.”

**Off Screen: Still rolling!**

**_Cut scene._ **

**Sam and Dean are outside, leaning on the hood of the impala, laughing, there is a bus in the background. A clapboard is snapped and removed from camera.**

**Off screen something unintelligible and Sam and Dean calm down, stop laughing and look straight into the camera.**

**Off Screen: Action!**

**Sam: From (looks at Dean and they both start laughing, then people off screen can be heard laughing.)**

**Sam walks away from camera, before turning and walking back.**

**_Cut scene._ **

**Dean: (Chuckling) Dude you’re not Sam.**

**Sam starts laughing, like full-on head thrown back.**

**Sam: Alright.**

**Sam and Dean: We wish you the happiest of holidays.**

**Dean: It was really nice.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**The clapboard is back and reveals Sam and Dean wearing big winter gloves, hats, scarves, and gloves.**

**Off Screen: And set.**

**The clapboard is snapped and taken away.**

**Sam: (with a Canadian? Accent) From-uh our-uh family here at Supernatural-**

“Wow, Sammy, you really can’t do accents can you?”

**Dean: (with the same accent) To all of yours there eh-**

“Oh, I’m sorry, _who_ can’t do accents?”

**Sam: (still with the accent) we uh we go wishing you the good ol’-**

**Sam and Dean: (accent) Happy holiday**

**Sam chuckles.**

**Dean: Pretty good there**

**They start chattering, and I can’t make out what is being said- sorry.**

**_Cuts back to beginning_ **

**Sam and Dean are exaggeratedly shivering.**

**Sam: (rapidly) From our families at supernatural-**

**Dean: (rapidly) To all your families out there.**

**Sam and Dean: (Sam blows onto his gloved hands) We -uh, we wish you the happiest of holidays.**

**Sam pulls his hood over his head, followed by Dean.**

**Dean: (Walking off) Where’s the eggnog?!**

**Sam: (Guiding Dean off) Save yourself!**

They all started laughing at the ridiculousness of that.

**_Cut back to the beginning_ **

**Sam and Dean wave at the camera.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**A blonde and a brunette are drinking at a bar.**

**Dean: (Walking up to the bar) Ladies. All right, it’s time to turn it up to eleven.**

Castiel decided to speak up at this, “Why, what happens at eleven?”

“Uhh, it’s nothing important, man, just a meaningless phrase.” Dean replied awkwardly.

**_Cuts back to the beginning_ **

**Dean: (Walking up to the ladies) Ladies. I’m just kidding. Listen, I talked to my producer, let’s get some shots, huh? Shall we? It’s gonna be a good night, know what I mean, know what I mean? (Dean smirks at the camera)**

**Off Screen: Cut!**

**Dean and the ladies start laughing.**

“Okay, I’m sorry, but how exactly do you manage to get girls to get with you?” Sam asked, laughing with everyone else.

“Shut up, man. It works, okay?”

**_Cut scene_ **

**The clapboard is back and reveals the boys about to get in the impala.**

**Off Screen: I got it (the boys start getting into the car and the voice continues rapidly) 1, 2, 3!**

**Sam and Dean hurry to try and get in the car in time.**

**Sam: Jesus Christ!**

**Dean: Holy crap!**

**Sam: Holy *BEEP***

**Dean: What the-?**

**Sam and Dean: (Almost too fast to be understood) 1, 2, 3, go!**

**_Cut back to the start_ **

**Off Screen: (still fast) 3, 2, 1-**

**Sam and Dean scramble into the car again.**

**Sam: Holy crap! (starts laughing)**

**They get out of the car.**

“I’m confused, what’s happening?” Michael asked.

“Well, the Winchester brothers are known for being scarily in-sync, so a lot of the time they have to count down to the car doors closing.” Darcy replied.

**Dean: (shouting to the people off screen) You known what? We’ll do it, we’ll do it!- Silence!**

**Sam and Dean turn back to the car. Then climb into the car while counting.**

**Sam and Dean: 1, 2, (Sam closes the door on two, while Dean closes it after. They both start laughing and then get out of the car)**

**Sam: He messed that up (to Dean) 1, 2, 3 (he slaps his hand onto his palm on three).**

**Dean: Okay.**

**Off Screen: Ready, and action!**

**The boys turn back to the car.**

**Sam and Dean: 1, 2, (They both close the door at the same time, on three)**

Gabriel and Lucifer cheered mockingly. Dean and Sam glared at them, but Sam looked away blushing when Gabriel winked at him again.

**_Cut scene_ **

**The camera is on Dean in an undiscernible room.**

**Dean: Sometimes you got to take one for the team.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Dean is getting a gun out of the trunk and hits his head.**

**Dean: Oh *BEEP***

**Voice: Alright?**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Dean is again getting something form the trunk of the car when he hits his head again, but this time he doesn’t react.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Dean climbs a gate at night and then Sam tries to follow before falling.**

Darcy started singing softly, “It’s a hard-knock life for Dean, it’s a hard-knock life for Dean.” Then turned bright red when she realized everyone was laughing, except Dean who was glaring. Thinking they were laughing at her, she shrunk in on herself. Castiel noticed and placed a hand on her arm.

“It is not you they are laughing at, it just seems they find the song fitting.”

Reassured, Darcy resumed the video.

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are on a dock, Dean flinches back and the camera cuts to the lake to see Bill Carlton’s boat go flying backwards off the water. Dean looks at Sam before jumping into his arm, where Sam holds him bridal style and they both look around.**

“Wow, strong moose.” Gabriel muttered.

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are in a church(?).**

**Dean: Sam!**

**Dean tosses a gun to Sam who tosses a lighter back at the same time. Sam catches the gun, but Dean drops the lighter. He ducks, turns and picks up the lighter.**

**Dean: (Running out the door) I got it!**

**As Dean runs down the corridor, laughter can be heard off screen, and as he gets to the end of the corridor he skids as he turns. The camera pans out to see Sam shaking his head with a smile.**

“How is it you get anything done with such clumsiness?” Crowley asked with a taunting smile.

“Hey, shut up. We are not them.”

**_Cut scene_ **

**In a dark living room and Dean tackles Sam over the couch.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Lori are sat in a dim room, Sam if facing away from the camera. Lori pulls a face at the camera.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are in a bedroom with police tape in it.**

**Sam: (Pointing at the wall) Does that look familiar?**

**The camera changes angles and is a closer shot to Sam and Dean. A phone alert sounds.**

**Sam: What was that?**

**Dean’s eyes shoot off camera.**

**Off Screen: That’s a cut.**

**Sam and Dean start laughing.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Rebecca: (Getting up from the couch and turning to face Dean) You are disgusting! Just get the- get the hell out of here!**

**Off Screen: That was good, one more time, one more time.**

**Rebecca: I almost said *BEEP*. Sorry *BEEP*.**

“She almost said, then she did-twice.”

**_Cut scene_ **

**The camera is on a closed door with a bit of Sam’s back visible in the shot. Sarah opens the door and laughs at Sam who turns to reveal he has a pair of red plastic lips held to his own, which he then uses to “kiss” her nose. Laughter can be heard off screen. Sam then starts laughing, takes the lips away from his mouth and starts walking away, in the direction of the camera.**

“Aww, Sammy’s got a girlfriend.” Dean teased.

“Shut your face Jerk.”

**_Cut scene_ **

**A door is opened to show Sam and Dean in sleeveless priest outfits.**

“Ooh, he’s back! This just got more interesting.” Gabriel cheered smirking at a bright red Sam.

**Dean: Hi, I’m Gene, this is Ace. We’re new Chippendales dancers, we just moved in next door.**

**Sam: Can we come in?**

“Yes, yes you can.” Gabriel smirked.

“Okay, Gabi calm down, before you give the poor kid an aneurism.” Lucifer intervened gesturing to the 21 year old who was doing an amazing impression of a silent firetruck.

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are stood outside a front doorway.**

**Dean: We’re your U.S wildlife service. (Dean shows a badge, then gestures to Sam) He’d like to scratch your *BEEP* if that’s okay.**

“Okay, seriously, why do you do stuff like that Dean?”

“Older brother privilege Sammy, you wouldn’t understand.”

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are in the impala and Dean makes a weird sounding chuckle.**

**Sam: Didja eat a *BEEP* dead pig?**

**Dean: Three off them.**

**The camera cuts to Sam jerking the wheel into a really sharp turn. Dean goes flying backwards. The camera cuts to the other side of Sam and Dean is seen doing a summersault in his seat. Laughter is heard off screen.**

“Dude, you are never driving my Baby if you’re gonna do that!”

**_Cut scene_ **

**Off Screen: Okay.**

**A person is spaying hairspray at Sam and Sam starts biting at the spray.**

“Well that explains a lot”

“Hey! Bobby you know that isn’t me!”

**Off Screen: Haha.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are in the impala.**

**Dean: Vampires?**

**The camera cuts to out of the front window of the impala to reveal John who starts laughing.**

**John: (Still laughing) Yes.**

“See, this is how you know it isn’t real. Dad’s laughing.” Sam pointed at the screen, where the frozen image of his laughing father was being shown.

“Sam, come on he isn’t that bad.” Sensing an argument between the boys, Bobby waved for Darcy to press play.

**Camera cuts to Sam and Dean in the impala, Sam starts laughing as well. The camera cuts back to John who is now leaning his head on the back of his hand.**

**John: (Still laughing) Oh my God, you people, I’m so sorry.**

**Camera cuts back to Sam and Dean in the impala. Sam is leaning forward in laughter.**

**Dean: I don’t believe you dad.**

“See Dean, even you can’t believe it.”

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam is sat on a couch when an arm holding a bottle is swung behind him.**

**_Scene cuts back_ **

**Sam is being handed a beer bottle.**

**Off Screen: One more time.**

**Laughter is heard off screen and Sam starts laughing.**

**Sam: You can’t harm me!**

**_Scene cuts back to beginning_ **

**Sam is hit over the head with a beer bottle.**

“You were saying?” Crowley smirked.

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Sarah are in a restaurant.**

**Off Screen: Cut!**

**Sam: So, I’m really you’re-**

**Off Screen: Steady!**

**They start laughing and the camera cuts to Sarah who is still laughing. A clapboard is shut and then removed. As a waiter starts to put the dishes on the table, Sarah starts to laugh, followed by Sam and then everyone else.**

**Off Screen: Cut!**

**Camera is close on Sarah.**

**Sarah: Would you like to go on a date?**

“Ooh, Sammy’s getting some action.” Dean teased. Gabriel glared at the screen.

**Sam: (Off screen) I didn’t ask you that.**

“And he shoots her down. Savage moose.” Gabriel laughed.

**Sarah looks down and then starts laughing. Sam can also be heard laughing. The camera cuts to Sam who is shown licking his finger, then turning the menu page while making a face. Then he starts laughing and Sarah can be heard following after.**

**Off Screen: Come on stay with it, stay with it come on!**

**Off Screen 2: Still rolling!**

**Sam and Sarah keep laughing.**

**Off Screen 2: Still rolling! And settle!**

**Sam calms down and holds up a finger for the waiter off screen.**

**Sam: Does the um-**

**He starts laughing again and leans back in his chair, clapping his hands.**

**Off Screen: I think we’re cutting, there, sir.**

**The camera is back on Sarah.**

**Sarah: You seem to have a hard time getting out the word…**

**Sam: (Laughing) Just one word?**

“Yeah, just one word? They seem to be having trouble getting the entire script out.” Lucifer laughed.

**Sarah starts laughing again. Voices can be heard off screen.**

**Off Screen: Resetting again guys.**

**Sam starts making faces at the camera again, before laughing.**

**Off Screen: Don’t break it up.**

**Sam makes a face again before laughing again.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are in the impala again.**

**Dean: Driver picks the music, (Dean tosses a cassette tape to the side) shotgun shuts his cakehole.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**A clapboard is shut and the screen shows Sam holding a fire poker defensively with Sarah in the background. The camera pans away from Sam and onto Sarah. There is wind blowing on her face, and then a sheet of paper blows into her face.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Dean in the impala, doing the weird chuckle again.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Dean is tied up in a chair. One of the guys in the room grabs Dean’s head and yanks it back so his neck is exposed. The other man takes something out of his pocket that turns into a lightsabre.**

“Dude, did you get kidnapped by Jedi’s?” Sam joked.

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are in a diner.**

**Sam: (Standing up and putting his laptop in his bag) Man, I think that midget stripper gave me herpes.**

Cas tilted his head to the side, “What does he mean by midget stripper?”

Gabriel hurried to answer his innocent cinnamon-roll of a baby brother, “It’s nothing Casi, the actors are just joking.”

**Dean starts laughing and turns around. Then Sam starts laughing as Dean walks away.**

**_Cuts back to the beginning_ **

**Camera is on Dean.**

**Dean: People believe in Santa Clause, how come I’m not getting’ hoo- hmm hahahahaha.**

**_Cuts back to the beginning_ **

**Sam: The symbol (Dean starts fake snoring), thinkin’ about Mordecai.**

**Dean keeps fake snoring, then drops his head and fakes waking up.**

**Sam: (To off screen) No, what’s the line. (To Dean) So, okay, I’ll drive. So, people are on the hellhound website, I mean I don’t know, but maybe it’s enough to bring it- Jesus Christ.**

**Dean: (Shocked) To bring Jesus Christ back?**

“Holy shit- emphasis on the holy.” Darcy commented.

**_Cut scene_ **

**A clapboard is shut.**

**A woman in the crowd is talking to Sam who is off screen.**

**Woman: Suicide. Can’t believe it.**

**The camera pans to Sam, who is wiping his nose on his hand. He then laughs.**

**Sam: There’s snot just comin’ out of my nose.**

The people in the room cringed, thinking the same thing- _gross._

**People start laughing and Sam turns and walks off camera.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are outside a bus station. Dean cups the side of Sam’s face with his hand. Sam slaps his hand away.**

**Sam: Don’t touch me.**

“Whoa, sorry princess.” Dean smirked poking Sam. Sam slapped his hand away and Dean turned to Bobby.

“Bobby, did you see that, Sam just slapped me?”

Bobby grunted before replying, “Carry on and I’ll slap the both of you.

**Dean walks off camera.**

**Sam: You should be kissing my ass dude.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam, Dean, Harry and Ed are stood outside a trailer.**

**Harry: Yeah, I had to pee in a urilnal- a urinal in that cell. La. I had to pee in a urinal in that cell. In front of people.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam and Dean are outside the bus station in winter gear again.**

**Off Screen: And action.**

**_Cut scene_ **

**Sam, Dean and John are in the impala, Sam is driving, John is in the passenger seat and a bloody Dean is in the backseat.**

**Sam: I still have one bullet left, (camera cuts to see Sam) we just have to start over, yeah. I mean we already found the demon once, we can find it- ahhhh!**

**Sam and Dean start screaming and flailing in their seats. A bell is heard on set and the camera cuts to John who is leaned back in his seat laughing and slapping his knee with some paper. The camera cuts back to Sam who is making faces in the back mirror of the car, before he stops, turns and starts laughing with Dean. They start talking though it can’t be heard.**

Everyone else started laughing over the ridiculousness of the scene.

**_Cut scene_ **

**A woman is holding a clapboard.**

**Off Screen: B-marker.**

**The woman shuts the clapboard and the screen goes black.**

“Okay, so that’s the first gag-reel. Hopefully we can get the rest done fast and then onto the crack vids and Tumblr posts and maybe even convention videos!”


End file.
